Gorgeous Past: The love story of Serenity and Endymion
by Darinikuta
Summary: The mysterious and beautiful love story of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. How was it the romance of the Moon Princess and Elysion's Prince? How they met? How did the passion that surpassed ages and lives?
1. Preview

Preview:

* * *

><p>"Amid the my rush of naughty girl, I am distracted with an animal that I never had seen. It was huge, it had sky-colored eyes and long white wings...<p>

_That critter is this? _

As if someone had heard my thoughts, I get an answer...

- A Pegasus ... - A deep voice speaks behind me.

I, frightened, turn to the creature who talked with me...

In my pulse, I slip on the river bank and I fall in the water... the beast, who I was admiring, flies in the sky and whom scared me is looking at me smiling.

He was a boy, he had bluish black hair, fair skin, a smile of whom no doubt was amused with me soaked in the river and what impressed me most: sapphire blue eyes, so beautiful and warm as the blue jewel itself."

* * *

><p>"My warm hand was on her cold face, the small moon that has invaded my heart, her sweet breath entered in my nostrils. I couldn't resist more and I embace her... I wanted to convey to her all lack that I felt, all the pain that I experienced because I couldn't see her. I heard my name coming from his lips, reckless, called my attention to them... I closed my eyes and I approached slowly my lips from her... She didn't resist, surrendered completely to my passionate kiss...<p>

It was my first kiss, I felt the sweet taste of apple in her mouth, our rhythmic breathing with the strong beats of my heart. Seriously, it was so noisy? Never realized that my heart would beat so hard ...

The kiss lasted I don't know how long, but when my mouth moved away from her, I was panting..."

* * *

><p>How was it the romance of the Moon Princess and Elysion's Prince?<p>

How they met?

How did the passion that surpassed centuries and lives?

Dreams, magic, hidden dating and romance, all in the surreal scenery that was the earth and moon from the past...

This is my version of the story has not been told by the dignified Naoko-sensei.

and then? Do you like?

Should I Continue?


	2. Chapter 1: The Moon Princess

**1 – The Moon Princess**

_The blue jewel is so beautiful, it's so unlike that my cold Moon…_

_- Hi, my princess. What are you doing, my daughter? _

_- I'm envying what we don't have, my Goddess…_

_I'm the Moon Princess, Serenity, and my mother is the Moon Goddess, Selena. She is wondrous: beautiful, nice and very powerful, my dream is be same her… She it seems loving so much our moon and our folk… Already I, I'm incapable of such action._

_I love the Earth planet, I love the distant blue jewel. I'm a egoist princess, that neglects her obligations to dreaming in walks for flowery fields from forbidden planet for we, the lunar creatures._

The heat of my mother involves me and we're going to Millenium's Garden. The false scent from false flowers invades my nostrils and I feel the cold hand of my mother.

- I don't understand, Princess... We have in double what the Earth has – a shine silve cristal arises between us – The Silver Cristal give us strength… give us life…

I am not hear…

- Goddess, can I go to green fields of the Earth? – I tried to ask permission to do what I do hidden for long time…

- Serenity, I have already warned you that we are not allowed to go to the quiet beauty of the earth, that it's prohibited.

My mom always makes this face bossy and a tireless speech when I talk about go Earth. I don't understand. I never found any harm there, always been amazing, for me, run for the earth's fields and see the distance their fragile inhabitants. I never had courage to approach me or talk with none of them… Venus speech that they live little, but…

What's live little?

Do they only live two centuries? I guess I'll ask Mom, she should know...

- Mon, I know about the prohibited, but why its? It's only because the earth's inhabitants lives little?

- How do you know about the little life of our neighbors? – ihhhh. Baka, baka, baka. I need have more careful, if no Venus will have trouble...

- I read in some book… From royal library… - I lied shamelessly.

- Do you read? – my mother isn't stupid, she know that I don't go to royal library… - which began to worry more about their studies ... Starting today, I will increase your hours of study…

- But... – my mother got me, SHIT, I will be forced to study...

- Neptune comes more times for your music classes too. You will have more classes in all. Serenity, you're the Silver Millennium's future. You need study more, maybe thereby, you forget a little the blue jewel...

With a warm shine, my mother evanish… Despite nothing speaking, she sure know about my trips… Is impossible that Venus don't informed her… But my mother, how the great queen that she is, uses my weakness to teach me…

I smile with malice.

If she don't talk roundly, she can't prevent that I go the Earth... Even if she spoke roundly she can't prevent… At last, I am a stubborn kid! I smile with the idea and start to levitate. A cristal circle involves me, a trick I learned in the first magic lessons with Mars and that takes me to blue jewel since so...

I cross the dome that protects the Millennium, it is beautiful from above, looks like with the Silver Crystal itself... it is a great gem amidst the wilderness that is the moon... A greenhouse that houses all who live in this blessed soil for my mother...

Despite the blessings that my folk has, the Millennium can't be compared to the wild blue yonder of the Earth...

I climb increasingly towards infinity that is the space and in minutes after I am face to face with the blue planet.

The Earth's atmosphere burns me a bit ... is sweet heat of this planet, I slowly land on green grass ... The wind moves my golden locks, I feel the aroma of the fields invade my lungs, I hear the song of the river and I see the sun shining through the clouds of cotton, yes, I'm on planet Earth.

- Wow, where I go? - I ask myself out loud, I smile, would be fun to have someone to explore with me... But nobody on the moon approve my adventures... Whatever... The smell of water mixed with earth attracts me to the river, I want to feel the grass under my feet and the wind in my hair...

I withdraw my shoes and it attach in my pouch... I go out running and singing the beauty of the blue planet...

Amid the my rush of naughty girl, I am distracted with an animal that I never had seen. It was huge, it had sky-colored eyes and long white wings...

_That critter is this? _

As if someone had heard my thoughts, I get an answer...

- A Pegasus ... - A deep voice speaks behind me.

I, frightened, turn to the creature who talked with me...

In my pulse, I slip on the river bank and I fall in the water... the beast, who I was admiring, flies in the sky and whom scared me is looking at me smiling.

He was a boy, he had bluish black hair, fair skin, a smile of whom no doubt was amused with me soaked in the river and what impressed me most: sapphire blue eyes, so beautiful and warm as the blue jewel itself.

s2~s2~s2

Hi, the 1st chapter for you =D

I don't know if it is ok...

I want a sweet love story s2

do you like it?

ps. the story is published in portugese language too =D


	3. Chapter 2: At first sight

**2 – At first sight...**

The Kunzite's voice, my fencing teacher, still echoes in my head:

"Master Endymion, you need practice more... be loafing across the surface of the planet will not help you be a great king"...

Yes, yes, YES, I know it... But I'm sick and tired of all these orders, training, commands and politeness... I'm a teenage, after all... Someone of 18 years old can't has so many responsibilities... I don't want so many responsibilities... And, after all, I'm the best in all that I do...

I smile with this, everyone admires me... I'm the great Earth's Prince, I'm the owner of the Golden Cristal and I'm the future king and the commander of the Dream's Kingdom.

Definitely, I don't need nobody bugging me to do this and that...

I live in the Elysium's Kingdom... My great and beautiful enchanted kingdom located inside the planet.

I live in the Elysium's Kingdom... My great and beautiful enchanted kingdom located inside the planet. It is the kingdom in the people's dreams are, where fantastic creatures born and exist. However all this fantasy give me an empty feeling... It is like if it wasn't my place... I think that it's too beatutiful, too perfect... It's too predictable... To don't mention I don't like everyone the pamper me for being the future king, everyone forget that I am Endymion...

Time or time, I flee to the surface of the earth, I like to lie down on the grass watching the celestial immensity... Here is so quiet... I close my eyes and I breathe in the scent of green leaves... I remember the meetings I had with the lowly peasants who always look at me strangely... Apparently, the planet has not evolved as much as Elysion... When I'll king intend to bring Elysion's prosperity to the surface... I want to see the whole planet shine more and more.

I was lost in my ramblings about how governing, when I saw a strange shooting star in the morning sky, it was so close that I was sure that the angle of fall, would clash at most in 200 meters from where I was. It seemed a small, but very bright star to light up the entire sky in full morning.

The distance wasn't long, I could reach to the site in less than 10 minutes, but what fun would have if I reach after its shock on the floor ... The beauty of small fragments of meteor that time or another come to earth was his shock, the explosion of energy and brilliance that they provoked in the downfall... I saw the Pegasus who accompanied me Elysion, I called the sweet creature that came with me, I mounted in it.

The Pegasus was amazing beings, they could stand up to 100 times its own weight and they were fast and beautiful ... In seconds I was flying over the area where the meteor should be falling, but nothing impressive I see at the safe distance that I was. I ordered the Pegasus to bring me to closer to the crater of collision, but ... There was no crater... I couldn't have miscalculated and, without doubt, it was a fragment of the universe...

I approached a bit more and saw her. She smiled with fascination because the nature invaded your body... She was dressed in white, had fair skin, heavenly blue eyes and long golden hair tied in a strange hairstyle. Her childlike smile showed how grateful this little creature was by nature.

Of a sudden, she leaves, running and singing a song that I was unaware. Her voice? It was the most amazing and beautiful melody that has come to my ears... I wanted to see her up close, so I disassembled my driving and followed his corner, hidden among the trees to a river bank... I was fascinated with the beauty of this enchanted creature...

I see she stopped too close to the river, I also see of the reason she has stop... Was my friend, Pegasus, as curious as I, it approached her, too. And she was shocked with the winged horse. Then, I answer the hidden question in her beautiful blue eyes - - It's a Pegasus ...

Amid the shock, that I swear I don't wished give her, she slips on the bank of the river and falls on its clear waters... I couldn't help but smile my little enchanted creature.

- Why are you looking at? Not gonna help me? - the little creature looked at me with indignation, I believe that my smile was too disrespectful.

- I don't know if I can help her... I forever learned that you should not touch faeries...

- Faeries? – she looked me with over despite – I'm...

She fell silent. I wanted realy know what was she, who she was... But she just rose from the river, passed me and went on his ride without looking back.

I would not accept it, my curiosity about her was only increasing, so I decided to accompany her. Only this time visible to her eyes.

- Do you didn't speak that couldn't touch in faeries? - she looked at me, she was so beautiful in your frustration - Why I attached?

- I'm curious about you ... You're an angel? A fairy? A star?

- Missed horribly ... - I saw hesitation in his eyes - I'm a girl like any other on this planet. - I smile fun, a girl like any other? I know ... - and you, who are you?

Really I will not fall in her provocation - I'm a boy like any other on this planet. - I can see anger in her eyes..

- Do you really think I don't know the people of this planet?

- Yes... After all, if you knew, you would know that there is none like you here... - I did it! Her pale skin was dyed red, I caught her in his lie. The worst thing is that I also was embarrassed... I didn't want to embarrass her - You don't need to be ashamed... I don't longer wish to know what you are... But I'd be happy to know how to call you, when I missed you...

- Serenity - she hesitated again - Only Serenity.

I made him a bow, I touched and kissed her cold and delicate hands - It's a pleasure, Only Serenity. My name is Endymion - I stopped for a moment ... I really didn't want her to know that I was Elysion's Prince. All the magic around us would be lost if I talked it. So, smiling, I spoken - Only Endymion .

The smile that blossomed on her face showed that she was also having fun with our hidden secrets. Starting today, we would Only Endymion and Only Serenity.

- In all my trips here, I never see you before... I know it's weird to ask, but where do you hide?

- My rides here are secrets so secret as who I am... - she approached me and whispered theatrically - I come hiding...

- We have that in common, my tours are also hidden... But I intend to intensify them, if possible in them enjoy their company...

She didn't answer me, how many secrets have this enchanted creature?

She approached again the riverbank. While I, like that magnetized to follow her footsteps, to follow. Her smile enchanted me, I was hypnotized, it will be the power of her magic?

When I realized, I was dangerously close to the river... At this moment, that naughty child pushed me into the warm and crystal clear waters...

Now, I was so soaked as she was, she smiled like a little child. I would not accept the provocation... I lifted up and pulled her to the river. She fell with a sweet laugh... We played all morning like children in this splendid river...

This morning was the morning most fun of my life...

When the sun was high in the sky, she looked frightened for me. She went out of the river and caught hasty her little pouch .

- Will you go now?

- I have to go... I think they have realized my absence... - I saw what I thought that I never would see in her eyes: fear.

- Calm down, I explain to... - she was scared, I had to protect her - I will assume responsibility for you taking so long...

- You can't... - she smiled through her tears - If they uncover about you, I'll have more trouble... I need to go...

I gripped her arm tightly - Wait - I saw the fear in her eyes, but I couldn't let - I want to meet with you again... I'm afraid I never see you, Serenity. Tomorrow, in this same river, can we meet?

- No... – she looked to the sky like if a storm of larvae were fall at any moment - I doubt that tomorrow I will can come... But I will search you... - she looked to the sky again - as soon as possible.

A crystal ball involves her and she begins to float to the sky...

For the first time in my life I felt in my heart the grip and the pain of the fear of never meet someone... And this someone is my precious enchanted creature...

S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~ S2~

NA. Yes, the story is in first person and I'll stay alternating the points of view in whole story...

Why? Why it's fun and gives more dynamism to history...

I loved narrating using Endymion ^ ^ I think I'll do it more often rsrsr

But no one will escape hohoho

Who is reading, mind if I do not put anyone who is narrating? Like, I think most fun anyone reading discover for youself...

I want reviews, it helps me to feel if the story is good or not.

Besides improving the points that are displeasing readers...

See you later, my dears.


End file.
